Fire Demon
by thecrazyfighter19
Summary: After getting a mysterious call from someone telling them to investigate an attack in New York. Sam, Dean and Lachlan head for New York to investigate.


Fire Demon

One night in the city of New York people were out and about. Everything was normal. Suddenly a fireball came out of nowhere and killed five people. Everyone was running in fear. Fireballs kept flying throughout Times Square. People looked and in the middle of Times Square were four men standing there. They were also on fire. They also had skulls for heads. The skull headed people continued firing into the crowd of people. People were dying. Suddenly they stopped shooting fireballs at people. "He's gone." Said one of them.

They all turned around and disappeared. Everyone was scared. They were staring at each other. They stared at the ashes of the people who were killed by the fire people. They all started running and yelling in case the people were to come back.

The police arrived to the scene and saw the damage that had occurred. They saw the ashes and the buildings on fire. Suddenly another fireball came out of nowhere and it hit the cop car. The car blew up sending the cops flying which killed them. While the people were running and screaming, there was one person standing still. Watching everyone.

The next day, at the Man of Letters Bunker, Sam, Dean and Lachlan were looking for a way to reverse Metatron's spell and get the angels back to heaven. "I've got nothing." Said Lachlan putting a book back on the shelf.

"Me either." Said Dean. "What about you Sam?"

"Nothing." Said Sam.

"Well this is getting us nowhere." Said Dean.

Suddenly Lachlan's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?" He said. "Who is this? New York? Listen I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are. Hello?" The line went dead.

"Who was that?" Asked Dean.

"Don't know." Said Lachlan. "They said something about New York."

"Maybe it's a case." Suggested Sam.

"Let's hope so." Said Dean. "Give us something to do while we figure out this angel mess."

"Ok then." Said Sam as he closed his laptop. "Let's go."

The three left the bunker and got in the Impala. They drove off to New York. They arrived a few hours later in Times Square where they saw ambulances, police and fire trucks. "What the hell?" Said Dean.

They got out of the Impala and walked over. "Can I help you?" Asked an officer.

"Yes I am Agent Mercer and these are my partners Agent Heller and Agent Payne." Said Dean. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"It's hard to explain." Said the officer. "Witnesses say that there were four people standing in the middle of Times Square. They were shooting fire at people."

"Anything strange?" Asked Lachlan.

"Yeah. Well according to the witnesses they were on fire." Said the officer.

"On fire?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah." Said the officer. "Hard to believe. But I asked some others and apparently it's true."

"Ok thank you for your time." Said Dean handing over a business card. "Call if you find anything."

The officer walked away. "So we have a group of people lighting themselves on fire then killing others?" Suggested Lachlan.

"Seems that way." Said Sam.

"Our second mystery." Said Lachlan. "First a mysterious text now this."

"Think there connected?" Asked Sam.

"Seems that way." Said Lachlan.

"Ok let's split up and figure this out." Said Dean.

Lachlan headed off and looked at the message he got earlier. It wasn't a private number. He pressed call. He put his phone to his ear. Suddenly someone picked up.

"Hello?" Said the voice.

"Who is this?" Asked Lachlan.

"Good you got my message." Said the voice.

"I swear to god you better tell me who this is!" He yelled into the phone.

"All in good time."

"What do you mean? Hello?" The phone hung up. "Son of a bitch!" Said Lachlan.

"What is it?" Asked Dean walking towards Lachlan.

"I contacted the person who messaged me. Wasn't helpful." Said Lachlan.

"Did they say what they wanted?" Asked Dean.

"No." Said Lachlan. "He said something about it will be explained at the right time."

"Ok we'll head to the station and see if we can trace it." Said Dean.

"Alright." Said Lachlan.

"Sam!" Dean yelled out. "We have a lead. Sort of."

Sam walked over. "What's going on?"

"We're heading to the police station. Lachlan contacted the person who sent us here. We're going to get a trace on it. Let's go."

They walked towards the Impala and got in. They drove off towards the station. When they got there they headed in. Lachlan stopped as if he knew he was being watched. He looked to his side and saw someone looking in his direction. "Hold on." He said to Sam and Dean. He walked down the street towards. Suddenly a car screeched. Lachlan looked towards the screech. He looked back and the person was gone.

"What is it?" Asked Dean as he and Sam walked up to him.

"I swear someone was staring at me." Said Lachlan.

"Come on." Said Dean. "Let's get a trace then we'll figure it out."

They walked off back to the station. "Hello again Agents." Said the officer who greeted them at Times Square. "What do you need?"

"Here to run a trace." Said Sam.

"Sure." He said.

Lachlan handed him his phone. "This number has contacted me. Can you find it?"

"I'll be back with the trace."

"Thank you." Said Lachlan.

The officer walked away. "So we have no leads on what we're up against." Said Sam.

"Only that whatever it is, is on fire." Said Dean.

There was commotion outside. "I'll check it out." Said Lachlan.

He walked outside just in time to see a fire ball fly past him. "What the hell?" He said.

He looked and saw three people standing there on fire. They charged. Lachlan thought they were going to attack him. They went past him. Lachlan looked and saw the man in a hood that was staring at him earlier running away. "Sam, Dean!" Lachlan yelled out.

They ran to him. "What?" They asked.

They looked and saw. "The one in the hood is him." Said Lachlan.

"The one you saw?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah."

"Let's go." Said Sam.

"You two chase after them. I'll get the Impala." Said Dean.

Lachlan and Sam chased them. The hooded man turned a corner and so did the fire creatures. Sam and Lachlan turned the corner. "Where'd they go?" Asked Sam.

"No idea." Said Lachlan.

They scanned the area. Suddenly Lachlan was grabbed from behind. "Sam!" Yelled Lachlan.

Lachlan was thrown across the street. Sam turned around but wasn't quick enough. He was pushed across the pavement. The three men were there. But they were no longer on fire. Lachlan got up and realized where he was. Cars came at him. He jumped out of the way and landed on the pavement in front of him. "Uh-oh." One of the men kicked him making him falling on the ground flat. They grinned at him. One of them raised their foot ready to stomp down on him. Before he could he was tackled. Lachlan looked up and saw the man in the hood. He fought against the men. He helped Lachlan up. "Follow me." He said.

Lachlan followed him over to Sam and helped him up. "Come on." He said.

The three ran. They ran around a corner but were stopped. They saw more creatures that are on fire. "Nowhere left to run." Said one of them.

"Who's running?" Said Dean who was standing behind them with his gun drawn. He shot a fire hydrant next to the creatures. The bullet hit and water shot out over the creatures. They screamed in pain. They were steaming. "Come on!" Yelled Dean.

The three ran to Dean. They got into the Impala. They looked and saw the creatures. They charged towards the Impala. "Drive." Yelled Sam.

The Impala became active and they drove. The creatures turned back into their fire formed and started shooting fire balls at them. Dean made a sharp turn. They drove out of the city. They drove for two hours and stopped in the middle of a field. They found a shack there. They got out of the car. "Who are you?" Asked Dean.

"When we get inside."

They walked inside. "Ok we're inside." Said Dean. "Now who are you?"

"My name is Joe." Said the man. "I am the one who asked you here."

"Why?" Asked Sam.

"My life is in danger." Said Joe.

"Why?" Asked Sam.

"For my crimes against those people."

"Who and what are they?" Asked Lachlan.

"They're Cherufe's." Said Joe.

"What's a Cherufe?" Asked Dean.

"A fire demon." Said Joe. "Legend says that Cherufe's are humanoid rock and magma creatures. They are the source of earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. The only way to satisfy its appetite for destruction was by throwing a sacrifice into its home. Which is a volcano or somewhere just as hot."

"How do you know about this?" Asked Lachlan.

"Reasons." Said Joe.

"You better start answering our questions." Said Dean pulling out his gun. "Or else."

Joe grinned. "That won't do you any good."

"And why's that?" Asked Dean.

Joe walked backwards. He stopped. "Be careful." Said Joe.

He closed his eyes. Sam, Dean and Lachlan stared at each other confused. Suddenly Joe burst into flames. His head was now a skull on fire. The rest of his body was normal but on fire. "You're one of them." Said Lachlan.

He turned back to human. "Yes."

"If you're one of them why are they after you?" Asked Sam.

"Because. I disobeyed." Said Joe.

"How?" Asked Sam.

Joe walked over and sat down. "Like I said we're responsible for earthquakes and eruptions. Our father..."

"An Alpha?" Asked Lachlan. "The first of your kind."

"Yes." Said Joe. "Anyway our father set us certain locations to erupt and cause earthquakes. I was fine with it originally. But then others like you hunted down and killed my brothers and sisters who got out of control. I couldn't handle it anymore. So a couple of months ago I went to our father and talked to him. I said maybe we shouldn't be violent anymore and get our sacrifices some other way. This made him furious. He then tried to kill me. I managed to escape. But he sent a hit on me. For a while I have tried to kill him so I can take over and bring peace to our kind. But failed. That's why I need your help."

"What do you need us to do?" Asked Lachlan.

Joe opened his coat up revealing four swords. "These are the only weapons that can kill us."

He handed them out. "What are they made from?" Asked Dean.

"It's unknown. All I know is it that they work"

"Ok so where is your gang held out?" Asked Dean.

"The Empire State Building. Underground." Said Joe.

"How are we supposed to get underground?" Asked Lachlan.

"There is a secret entrance which can only be open by us." Said Joe.

"Ok we'll head out tomorrow." Said Sam.

"I don't think we can do that." Said Joe.

"Why?" Asked Sam.

Joe pointed outside where there were four Cherufe's in their fire form. "They found us. Look around this house and find anything with water in it."

Joe turned into his fire form and walked outside. Sam, Dean and Lachlan searched the house. "I'll check out back." Said Sam.

He ran outside. "Dean!" Yelled Lachlan.

"What is it?" He asked walking to him. He saw Lachlan holding up a fire extinguisher. "Awesome."

"Guys!" Sam yelled out.

They walked out. "Look at this."

Lachlan and Dean stared in amaze. "Looks a bit run down. Does it work?" Asked Dean.

"Let's hope so." Said Sam.

Joe was out front slashing at the creatures. He managed to fend against himself for a while. But he was overthrown. He dropped his sword. One of the demons walked over to it and picked it up. "Goodbye traitor." He said.

He lifted the sword up. He went to stab Joe but was knocked back by a gush of water. The other Cherufe's looked up to see Sam, Dean and Lachlan in control of a fire truck. "Look what we found." Said Lachlan.

The Cherufe's were scared. "Fire!" Yelled Dean. "Or water."

Lachlan and Sam stared at him. "Whatever. Just shoot the damn water."

Sam pressed a button while Lachlan held the hose. Water went all over the creatures causing them to steam. They yelled in pain. They turned the water off giving Joe time to get up. They ran over to him. They got their blades up. The Cherufe's got up and charged. One charged at Joe but Joe was quicker, he stabbed him straight away killing him. Sam was fighting his. He was having trouble but managed to kill it. He ran over to Lachlan. Lachlan was struggling with his. The creature began to flame. It went to shoot a fireball at Lachlan. It was laughing. Suddenly white foam hit it. Lachlan was standing there with the fire extinguisher. "Good one." Said Joe.

Lachlan ran over and stabbed the Cherufe. Dean was overpowered by his creature. He was on the ground being strangled. Sam ran over but was shot in the leg with a fire ball. He fell in pain. Lachlan ran over with the fire extinguisher. "Suck on this." He pressed down put nothing happened. "One use? Talk about a fire hazard."

Suddenly a drum went off. It sounded like the one you hear went a joke happened. Bu dumdum tss. He looked over and saw Joe with a phone playing that sound. "Seemed appropriate." Said Joe.

"A little help!" Yelled Dean.

"Um." Said Lachlan. "I know."

He hit the Cherufe over the head with the fire extinguisher. He then pulled out his sword and stabbed him. He helped Dean up. Then ran over to Sam. "You ok?" Asked Dean helping Sam up.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Said Sam. "I don't think we should wait."

"He's right." Said Joe. "We need to take them out now."

"Ok." Said Dean. "Everyone in the Impala. And you turn your fire off. I'd rather sit in the car with _Johnny Blaze _not _Ghostrider_."

Joe turned it off and got in the car. They then drove off to the Empire State. They drove for three hours. "Stop here." Said Joe.

Dean stopped the car. "What?" He asked.

"We need supplies." Said Joe.

They looked out the windows and were at Wal-mart. They got out of the Impala and went in. Sam and Dean walked into a supply store. They grabbed some fire extinguishers. Meanwhile Lachlan was at a toy store. He was looking at water guns. "These could come in handy." He grabbed four and walked out.

They then all met in the centre. "Water guns?" Said Dean.

"Sure. Fill them up with water, aim. Then shoot." Said Lachlan.

"Ok then." Said Dean. "Where to no... Wait. Where's Joe?"

They looked around. "Uh-oh." Said Lachlan.

There was a scream. The three ran towards it. They saw ashes on the ground. "What happened?" Asked Dean.

"A man was on fire. He attacked this other man. Suddenly he turned on fire and they fought. The first one then overpowered the second one and dragged him off. But not before torching some people." Said a security guard.

"Which way did they go?" Asked Sam.

"He dragged him out back."

The three ran off to the back. When they got there they saw a van driving off. The driver was on fire. "Let's go." Said Dean

They ran over to the car a drove off after it. The van was driving in and out of traffic. "Dean slow down." Said Lachlan.

"Why they'll get away." Said Dean.

"Exactly." Said Lachlan. "If we go fast they'll see us. If we go slow they'll lead us to the entrance."

Dean thought about it. He then slowed down. They saw the van driving off. It vanished. "Floor it now!" Yelled Lachlan.

Dean put the car in full power and drove forward. They turned a corner they saw the van drive past. He did it just in time to see the van turn into an alleyway. He turned the headlights off and drove slowly forward. Lachlan got out of the car and headed to the corner. He looked and saw the Cherufe drag Joe into a door. Lachlan signalled Sam and Dean and they got out and went to Lachlan. "They took him in there." Said Lachlan.

"Let's go in." Said Sam giving them a sword each.

"Hold on." Said Lachlan.

"What?" Asked Dean.

Lachlan pointed. He pointed to a tap. He walked to the Impala and grabbed the water guns. Sam and Dean laughed. "Let's do this." Said Lachlan.

They filled up the water guns. They then walked in with their guns aimed. "This place is huge." Said Sam.

Meanwhile at the end of the tunnel there was screaming. It was Joe. He was being tortured by other Cherufe's. Suddenly the Alpha Cherufe walked up. "Joe, Joe, Joe." He said. "Did you really think it was going to be that easy?"

"Kind of." He said.

The Alpha pulled out a sword. It was the one Joe was using. "You stole these from me." Said the Alpha. "You also betrayed me. And to think you had so much promise. You were my favourite. Always did what you were told. Killed people in a blink of an eye. I had plans for you to take over when I died. But since now I'm going to kill you. That role is going to someone else. Goodbye Joe."

He raised the sword up and went to stab but was hit by a stream of water. It burnt him. "What the hell?" He said. He then looked up and saw Sam, Dean and Lachlan standing there aiming the water guns.

The Alpha stood there. "Kill them!" He ordered.

A group of Cherufe's attacked towards them. One tackled Lachlan to the ground making him drop his gun. Another two went for Sam. Dean was up against four. "Watch." Said the Alpha. "As your friends are killed."

There was no response. The Alpha looked and saw that Joe had escaped. He looked around. He then saw Joe. But before he could react Joe tackled him. The Alpha dropped the blade and it glided across the ground. Lachlan and the Cherufe that he was fighting were on the ground after Lachlan tackled it. He kept punching it. He then reached for his sword which had fallen out of his hands. He picked it up and stabbed the Cherufe killing it. He ran over to help Dean who was being over powered. "About time." Said Dean.

Sam swung at one of the Cherufe's he was fighting. He knocked one over but was grabbed from behind. The Cherufe's arms were on fire burning Sam. He screamed in pain. Suddenly the Cherufe was screaming. His grip released Sam. Sam looked and saw Lachlan holding a water gun. The Cherufe looked at Sam and got stabbed. The other one was still on the ground. Sam stabbed him as well. He then ran over to Lachlan and Dean. He tackled one of the Cherufe's to the ground. Lachlan had two of them charging towards him but he shot them with the water gun. Dean got his water gun and shot as well. Sam pulled out his sword and stabbed the one on the ground. Lachlan stabbed one of the Cherufe's and Dean stabbed another. There was one left. It shot a fireball at Dean. He tried to jump out of the way but was hit on his leg. "Son of a bitch!" Yelled Dean.

Lachlan ran over but was thrown by it. Sam stabbed towards it but it jumped out of the way. It grabbed Sam's arm and burnt it. Sam yelled in rage. He fell to the ground. The Cherufe looked over Sam. He turned on fire. He went to shoot Sam with a fire ball killing him. But before he could he was stabbed. The Cherufe fell over dead. Dean was standing behind it holding his leg. "Paybacks a bitch."

Joe and the Alpha Cherufe were fighting. Joe had become over thrown by the Alpha. The Alpha was killing Joe. "This is what happens when you betray your kind." Said the Alpha continuing punching Joe. "Your actions have punishments. And this is your punishment." He pulled out another blade. It was a different type of blade. "This is the blade that you tried to kill me with. The only thing that can kill me." He raised the sword. "Goodbye."

"Not so fast." Said Lachlan standing behind him.

"And what are you gonna do?" Mocked the Alpha.

Lachlan raised a fire extinguisher. He shot the Alpha with it. The Alpha stood there unfazed. "That went better in my mind."

The Alpha shot a fire ball. Lachlan jumped out of the way. He then charged towards the Alpha and tackled him. "You really want to save him?" Yelled the Alpha. "Do you know what he has done?" Lachlan looked at Joe. "He has killed hundreds of people without question. And you're trying to save him? Why?"

"Because he's helped us. Also when you're dead the Cherufe's will no longer kill." Said Lachlan.

"With him in charge they will all go murderous. What's not to say he won't betray you?"

"I can see your lips moving but all I'm hearing is _Kill me. Please kill me._" Mocked Lachlan.

"Then you shall die too."

The Alpha charged towards Lachlan. Lachlan uppercut him stunning him. Lachlan then tackled the Alpha. But the Alpha over powered him and was now kneeling over strangling him. "This was a suicide mission." Said the Alpha. "You should have just left him to die."

"Lachlan!" Yelled Joe. "Heads up!"

Joe glided the blade the Alpha was going to kill him with. Lachlan grabbed it. "No you don't!" Said the Alpha.

He went to grab it from Lachlan. But Lachlan was quicker. He had the sword and stabbed the Alpha through the throat. The grip released from Lachlan's throat. The Alpha started burning. "RUN!" Yelled Joe.

Lachlan got up and ran away from the Alpha. He helped Joe up. "With have to get out of here." Said Joe.

Then ran to Sam and Dean and helped them up. The four then ran towards the exit. Lachlan, Sam and Dean got out. Joe stayed in the room and locked the door. "Joe!" Yelled Lachlan.

"I know what I'm doing." Said Joe.

He stood there. Suddenly an essence came out of the dying Alpha's mouth. Joe opened his mouth and the essence went in. He then opened the door. "Now we can run." Said Joe.

Then ran through the tunnel. The Alpha then died and exploded causing fire to enter the tunnel behind them. "There's the exit." Said Sam.

They all ran to it. They got out of the tunnel and dived. Fire shot out of the door. "That was close." Said Dean.

They looked at each other. "Now what?" Asked Lachlan.

"Now I repair the hideout. Now that I'm the Alpha I can save our kind. Thank you." Said Joe handshaking them.

"No problem." Said Lachlan.

"If you are ever in any trouble give me a call and I'll help however I can." Said Joe.

He then disappeared into the doorway. "Now what?" Asked Sam.

"I just want to get the hell out of here as quick as I can." Said Dean still in pain from the fire. "Since you're the only one not burned you get to drive Lachlan." He said handing Lachlan the keys. "And remember..."

"Yeah if I dent it you'll kill me." Said Lachlan sarcastically.

They got into the Impala and drove off.

The End.


End file.
